Queen of his heart
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Alice returns to Wonderland,She has unfinnished buisness with Hatter. Alice and Hatter in a lovely lemon butter sauce there is a plot but I didnt bother to add it. could prolly slip this in T but just in case


Queen of his heart

AN Ok technically there is a plot, I just didn't bother putting it in. so its not really PWP

* * *

Hatter looked over the table again. If there were a surprise guest or two, he would need more chairs. 25 just wasn't enough for two people, goodness knows! Likewise the number of cakes and tea. He would add another dozen teapots, just in case. Hatter dashed into the kitchen to collect another tray.

"Tea for two?" a soft voice that dripped with confidence was heard from the door. He turned in surprise to find Alice standing there. Alice who had been there once before as a child. A child no more, she had grown fast and filled out well, but Hatter could see the same vulnerability in her eyes as when first he met the lost little girl.

She smiled and fiddled with something around her neck. He came in for a closer look and she hurriedly tucked it out of sight. "Just a good luck charm, a rabbits foot." She smiled in response to his questioning gaze.

Hatter smiled and his eyes quested downward. She was barely clothed, all in black leather with wool socks. Her skirt was short and her shirt was shorter.

The low slung top stretched out over her ample chest and the not quite too short skirt left very little to the imagination, at the same time sending the imagination into overdrive. Alice saw where he was looking and shifted her position just enough to give him a better view.

"Would you like to stay for for t tea?" Hatter stammered out.

Alice smiled widely. She tilted forward, leaving even less to the imagination as her top sagged enough for Hatter to see straight into it. "I'd love some of your _tea_"

Hatter cleared his throat nervously and sat at the head of the table. "Good, very good. Take a seat."

Alice did. On Hatters lap, facing him. She smiled again, sly as a fox and secretive as a cat. Taking his hat and placing on her own head. As she did so she rocked against him first forward and then back. Only then did he realize she wasn t wearing anything under her skirt.  
Hatter swallowed dryly and tried to reach around Alice to get to the tea on the table. Alice leaned forward causing an achingly sweet tension in his lap and pressing his face to her breast. Hatter surveyed the latter with keen interest. Timidly, his shaking fingers reached forward. He looked in belated askance to her face.  
A broad smirk stretched across her generous mouth, giving ascent.  
She rocked again forcing an involuntary groan from him.

"Its so nice to have someone for _tea_" she purred, unbuttoning his shirt. She slid her hands over his chest using her nails ever so lightly leaving a trail of goosebumps in her wake

"Yes tea. Ohh Alice, don't do that. We cant" He groaned, pulling her closer.

"Why not?"

Hatter tried to think clearly but the sensation of her rhythmically rocking against him was making it quite difficult. And he was getting really hard.

"Hatter" Alice breathed softly into his ear, the sound nearly making him come. Having finished with his shirt, one warm little hand slid down and began working his pants.  
And still that slow deliberate rocking.

"Alice you naughty girl" Hatter breathed. Almost of their own accord, his hands slid up her sculpted thighs She reached down and gave his hardening member a long slow pull. Alice smiled at the instant response on his face. She grabbed his shoulders and locked her hips securely around his, gently removing the large bulge she . Hatter moaned helplessly as his body responded to hers.

"You want me don t you?" she purred, grinding desperately against him

"No" he whispered hoarsely

"Don t lie to me Hatter. You wanted me then and you still do"

"You were a child."

"I m grown now.. you can want me, you can have me. Now take me!"  
Hatters resolve broke and he shoved her against the table, scattering tea cups every which way.  
He pulled her legs up and away, nearly wrenching one off, so eager was he to get between them. She cooed softly and pulled him closer.

He grinned dreamily and began stroking her inner thigh. Alice moaned with pleasure, lollying her head back on the table.

Had he been paying attention, he would have noticed by the way she held herself, by the hooded gaze she looked at him with, the smirk on her mouth, she was no delicate flower. Her innocence had long been taken. She wasn t unsure or unpracticed Had he been paying attention, but he wasn t so he didn t.  
Alice braced her elbows on the table and spread her legs wide and inviting.

"Ohh Hatter." She purred.

Hatter grinned and flipped her over, pinning her to the table and roughly pushing her skirt out of his way.

She struggled for a moment, forcibly reminded of her father when he first stole her innocence. But she forced herself to calm down.

Hatter kissed her ear softly, reaching around to play with her breast. His first thrust went wild, completely missing his target. Alice opened her knees and wiggled over, his next thrust hit its mark, driving deep into her from behind.  
She moaned and writhed. Hatter gave a low guttural growl and pumped rhythmically into her.  
Alice held tight to the tablecloth as his fingers dug into her sides and his manhood delved into her ass.

Just before Hatter came, Alice turned herself over and surrendered to his full torrent as he thrust harder than ever in slow luxourious strokes, shoving her over the edge in wild ecstasy. He cried out, following close behind her and rocked to a finish.

With a final thrust, Hatter fell back into his chair gasping delightedly. His legs lolled to either side and his trousers were still open. "Alice my dear that was simply the best rush of my life. We'll have to do it again and again and again sometime."

Alice giggled and collapsed onto the table.

"Alice my dearest Alice" Hatter murmured dreamily, still disbelieving that just happened. His smile slipped away "I m sorry Alice. For everything. For last time you were here. For sending you away again. For letting you out of my life. Things could have been different. Better."

"It is what it is" Alice intoned solemnly.

"But It needn t have been. Hatter replied seriously. " And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too Hatter" Alice sighed

"Sorry?" Hatter repeated uncertainly. "That was the single greatest experience of my life. What are you sorry for?"

"For this" Hatter looked up in time to see the axe blade swing toward him. "Alice no-"

His cries were cut short as she finished the chop, letting the axe fall to the ground before gathering her clothes. She slipped the lucky rabbits foot over her head, the white paw still clutching a pocket watch.

"Hate to eat and run but it appears I'm late." Alice smiled serenely to the twitching corpse. "You don t mind if I keep the hat do you? I need it as proof to the red queen that I finished my charge."


End file.
